Midnight Captive
by PhantomFandom
Summary: SarahxJames Sarah and James get sent to Boston to cover a story, there they meet Alec Spencer who starts acting very strangly until one night Sarah gets kiddnaped. Sound interesting? Read more!
1. Where off to go to Boston

Author's Note: Yay! This is my first fic so I'm really excited! This is a SarahxJames story so don't worry! :) After you read, can you pretty pretty please reveiw? I would be really happy. :) I hope you enjoy the story! :)

Midnight Captive

While she was on her way home from buying Christmas gifts for the boys, Miss Sarah Phillips of London, England, saw a faintly familiar face.

"Udeny!" Sarah exclaimed smiling. Udeny turned around to see a beautiful redhead.

"Miss Phillips!" Udeny gasped, "It's so good to see you!" Sarah smiled politely.

"You too."

"So, Sarah how have you been?"

"Very good, and you?"

"I'm doing good. Christmas shopping?" Udeny asked noticing Sarah bags.

"Yeah." Sarah replied.

"Well, I gotta go." Udeny said.

"Ok."

"See ya later Sarah!" Sarah waved sweetly and started walking back to the print shop happily.

….

"Hey." 17-year-old James Hiller said as Sarah walked through the door of the print shop.

"Whatcha got there?" He asked eyeing her packages.

"Nothing that you would want." Sarah replied as she walked upstairs to her room so she could wrap the presents. James was just finishing up writing his newest article for the paper when Sybil Ludington burst through the front door. _"Oh, great." _James thought.

"Hi there, Jamesypoo!" Sybil said smiling like a fool.

"Sybil how many times do I have to tell you, my name is James. And, hi."

"Well if you won't let me call you that, then I will call you… Jamesipoo!"

"Uh, that's the same thing."

"NO, you spell it different, silly." Sybil said giggling.

"Well, whatever, but right now I'm busy so you need to go shoo."

"Fine, just be rude if you want! I don't even want to stay here!"

"Good, now GO!" James shouted, obviously very irritated.

"FINE!" Sybil yelled back at him before walking out the door.

Sarah then came downstairs to see what all the yelling was about. When she saw James sitting at his writing desk furiously scribbling something on his paper she asked him quietly, "What was that all about James?"

"NOTHING!" He yelled at her still very angry.

"Well you don't have to be so mean about it!"

James's hard gaze softened when he saw the hurt in Sarah's beautiful green eyes.

"I'm sorry, Sarah. Sybil came over here and decided to be really annoying and aggravating while I was trying to finish this story which I was _supposed _to have done by yesterday."

"It's ok. I'm sorry for yelling at you to."

"No big deal."

"Sarah! James!" Moses' deep voice rang through the print shop.

"Yes?" Sarah and James asked at the same time.

"I just got a letter from Dr. Franklin saying that you two need to go report on a story in Boston, and you have to leave today." Sarah and James looked at each other smiled and then ran up to their rooms to pack.

Author's Note: Thanks for reading! :) :) :) :) There will be more Udeny in chapters to come. I promise to put another chapter on in about a week. So please keep checking with me! :) Please review! :) :) :)


	2. Disscusions

Authors note: Thank you my wonderful wonderful reviewers! You made me so happy! XD I hope you like this chapter! Please review!

Midnight Captive

Chapter Two

Sarah's POV (Point of View)

When we finally got to Boston, Mrs. Adams said that she was going to be hosting a ball for her daughter Suzanne's sixteenth birthday. Of course, I was really excited about it, but James however, was not. I suddenly remembered the time when we had visited Mrs. Radcliffe and James had to wear a suit, which he claims was uncomfortable, but I highly doubt that. Later that evening, when we were alone in my room, James said, "Sarah, I really don't want to go to that stupid ball. Do you think Mrs. Adams would believe me if I said I was sick?"

"No. Probably not. Balls are fun! You need to go."

"But I don't know how to dance."

"No problem. I am the dancing expert! You should be able to catch on quickly."

"I still don't want to go," James said stubbornly after a few moments of silence.

"But you'll get to write your article for the gazette." I replied. "There will be a _ton_ of doctors there," (We were writing an article about modern medicines) "and… I'll even let _you _interview them if you dance with me at _least_ three times."

"That's very tempting, Sarah, but I don't believe I want to dance with _you_."

"Who else would you dance with?" I asked, starting to get a little annoyed.

"Oh I don't know, maybe… nobody."

"But James you have to. It's the polite thing to do. It's Mrs. Adams daughter's birthday."

"I know, but I don't want to dance. Anyway, dancing is for girls."

"James, men dance all the time."

"I don't."

"Fine you only have to dance with me _two_ times now."

"One."

"No, two."

"One."

"Two."

"Fine." James said as I smiled, delighted at my victory.

"Now I will have to teach you how to dance" I said smiling and thinking how much fun this was going to be. James sighed in exasperation.

After the _very_ short dance lesson, James and I took a break.

"Sarah, do you think I could avoid meeting anybody? Particularly the girls?" James asked.

"Sure, but you just _have _to meet my friend Udeny. He wrote today saying that he would be at the ball and would like to talk to me about something important."

"What do you mean _important_?" James questioned, looking a little jealous and saying the word important much longer than needed.

"I don't know, he just said 'something important'." I replied shrugging. Just then the clock struck ten.

"We should probably go to bed now." James said yawning.

I nodded. "Good night, James."

"Good night, Sarah."

Authors note: I hope you liked this chapter! :) Please please please review. It makes me soooo happy you have no idea. XD So please make my day and take about five seconds and review. Thanks! :)


	3. The Ball

**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm sorry for the wait, but I was really busy this week. Anyway here's the next chapter! Many thanks to my wonderful reviewers, you make me so happy! XD Please r and r! By the way, you have do Sarah's parts in a British accent because if you don't, it's just not the same. I know this is set in the 1700's but I'm not an expert on 18****th**** century culture so sorry for anything not historically correct. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I just realized that I didn't put a disclaimer on my other chapters so this one is for all of the chapters. I don't own Liberty's Kids or the characters that I didn't make up. All historical people own themselves.**

Midnight Captive

The Ball

James POV

I stared as Sarah came down the stairs for the ball. She had her hair pulled into a bun with two curls on the side of her face. Her dress was deep red with black lace on the side and diamond trimming on the bottom. Her beautiful emerald eyes were glowing with delight. She looked absolutely beautiful. Wait, did I just think that? I think I did. That is just gross! I just said that my best friend/enemy was _beautiful_! That is disgusting! My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a pair of piercing green eyes looking at me with a cold stare. Great. Apparently I must had allowed my face to reflect my thoughts. When we got down to the ballroom there was a multitude of people there! I was getting kinda nervous being surrounded by so many socialites. Mrs. Adams introduced us to a few doctors. They were really nice and reminded me of Dr. Warren. After that, we went to the middle of the ball room and started our first dance. It was surprisingly quite fun. Sarah's expression looked almost distant. I tried to follow her eyes to see where she was looking, but couldn't because of the position we were in for the dance. So I asked her:

"Whatcha lookin at?"

"Oh, nothing," she said shaking her head slightly. Then the dance ended and we walked off. I wondered if she had seen that Ugly guy or somebody else she knew. Then I saw him. He was a tall man with dark hair and dark eyes. He was wearing a British officer's uniform. _"So he's British,"_ I thought. He slowly started walking towards us, staring at Sarah the entire time. This was definitely not Udeny.

"Sarah Phillips?" He asked lightly touching her shoulder. She turned around in shock.

"Alec Spencer!" She exclaimed. So I'm guessing she knows him.

"Oh, Sarah! It's so good to finally see you again!" Alec sighed as he hugged Sarah tightly.

"I've missed you so much Alec." Sarah said as she pulled away from his tight embrace. Suddenly, I felt this horrible feeling inside of me. I had felt it before, but this time it was intense. I stood there trying to figure out what it was that was making me feel this way, when it hit me. Jealousy. That was what I was feeling. I couldn't believe it. What was I even jealous about? Was it that Sarah seemed to enjoy Alec's company over mine? Or, was it that Sarah was walking away with Alec without saying anything? Wait! Sarah was walking off! I had to stop her! _"Why?" _That annoying little voice inside my head questioned me. _"Because, I can't just let her walk off like that! And who knows what they're doing!"_ I tried reasoning with myself. _"Well, then find her you idiot!"_ It said again. I looked around for her but couldn't see her. Then I found her in the middle of the room dancing with Alec Spencer.

**A/N: *bum bum bum* Sorry, just felt like doing that. Well how did you like it? I know, I know, it was short but I had to stop it there because it worked. :PPlease please please please please review! *Puppy dog eyes* Next chapter should be up sooner. Thanks for reading! :D Please review!**


	4. Alec Spencer

Midnight Captive

Chapter Four

**A/N: Hey guys! ****Here's the next chapter! Yay! CarminaxBuranax** **this is just for you! :D Thank you to all my wonderful wonderful reviewers! XD I love you guys! 3 And also thank you to the people who read but don't review. I really really really appreciate the fact you are reading, but could you pretty please review? I would love you forever. Please? Hannah, thank you for your support and motivation. I love you! :D Ok, anyway here's the next chapter. I also forgot to mention that Sarah is 18 and James is 17 in this. I'm pretty sure I said James was 17 but I don't think I said anything about Sarah. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Liberty's Kids or any characters associated with it. Yes, very unfortunate, but true. **

Sarah's POV

I gazed into Alec's deep, brown eyes as he spun me around the ballroom. "How many years, Sarah?" Alec asked me suddenly.

"What?"

"Since we last saw each other."

"Oh, I don't know. I think I was ten when you left for college." I replied.

"You were. If you don't mind my asking, how old are you now?"

"Eighteen."

"Goodness! Eight years, Sarah, eight years!" Alec exclaimed.

"Oh, it's been so long!"

The song then ended and some of us left the dancing area.

"Over here." Alec said pointing in the direction of the sitting room.

"Ok."

"Sarah, I've missed you so much! Not a day has gone by that I haven't thought of you."

"Alec. I…"

"No. Never mind. I shouldn't have said that."

"No, Alec it's ok. I've missed you, too."

"It's not just that, Sarah. You haunt my every thought. I… I… I…" Alec said shaking his head.

"Alec are you feeling well?" I was really starting to get concerned. Alec was acting very strange. I didn't know what was going on. And he thought about me all the time? That is very strange. I mean, we weren't like best friends or anything. Yeah, we were friends, but not that good. And I haunt him? How can that be, I'm not dead yet. Not that I believe in ghosts, it just that in order for something to haunt you, it has to be dead right? Or I guess a thought could haunt you. That must be what he meant. This was all very strange to me until Alec suddenly burst out:

"Sarah Phillips, I love you more than anything in the world!"

"Alec. I… this is all so sudden. I don't know what to say." I replied to his outburst.

"You don't need to say anything. I just need to know one thing." Alec then did a very strange and unexpected thing. He went to kiss me. I knew I wasn't ready for this so I did the most polite thing I could think of doing without hurting his feelings. I pulled him into a hug instead. He was slightly startled at first but then hugged back. I pulled away and looked at him. His face looked ashamed and apologetic.

"Sarah, I… I'm sorry." Alec exclaimed as he ran from the room.

"Alec! No! Wait!" I yelled at him. Just then I caught sight of something move in the corner of the room. I turned to see what it was. What I saw I never would have guessed. James Hiller was standing in the corner of the room with a look of hurt on his face and a few tears plummeting down his cheek.

….

James' POV

I was walking down the hall looking for Sarah and that Spencer man. I had seen them walk out of the ballroom, so I knew they had to be somewhere near by. First, I checked in the parlor. _"Nope, no Sarah,"_ I thought. _"I wonder where she is." _Next, I checked the tea room. Still no luck. Finally I made my way to sitting room. _"There she is!" _I thought. _"Maybe I can go around the back and see what their going to do." _I quickly but quietly made my way around the hallway to the back door that was in the back of the room. I could here them talking, but they were to far away for me to hear them. Then suddenly I heard three heartbreaking words release themselves from Mr. Englishman's mouth. I. Love. You. I was about ready to cry when he said that, but I reminded myself that men don't cry. But I let the waterfall flow when I saw them hug. I expected Sarah slap him in the face or something when he went to kiss her. But she didn't, she just hugged him instead. I buried my head in my hands. I couldn't watch, I just couldn't! The next thing I knew, someone was running out of the room. So I looked up and saw Alec leaving the room. I stood up, my face still wet with tears. Apparently Sarah heard me because she turned towards me in shock. And all I could do was stare.

**A/N: Well, that's all for now! Thank you so much for reading! XD I'm really sorry for the long wait! I didn't mean for this to get so behind. Please please please please please please review! Next chapter should be up soon! Love you guys! **

**Sincerely,**

**Phantom Fandom 3 :D**


	5. This Captivity

Midnight Captive

Chapter Five

**A/N: Hey you guys! So sorry for the (extremely) long wait! I got so busy with school and all of my other things that I have to do, but it's all over now! And so I have some time to actually sit down and write! Thank you to all of my lovely reviewers but a very special thank you to the guest who said my story was bad because you gave me and my friends some pretty intense laughs! XD Love you guys! Enjoy the chapter! **

Sarah's POV

I stood in the parlor mentally arguing with myself. Should I go after Alec or stay here and work things out with James? I eventually decided just to stay here with James.

"James, let me explain…" I began quietly.

"About what Sarah?" James interjected, "About you and Alec? I don't need any explanations. I understand completely. You want to run off with your little British prince charming."

"No! James, please just listen!"

"I don't care about your lies Sarah!" And with that James quickly stormed out of the parlor. I stood there helplessly. What was I supposed to do? James was acting like a child and I was certainly not putting up with it. I rolled my eyes defiantly and left the room. I began walking up the stairs back to my bedroom with my head held high. Once I reached my room I pondered the events of the past few minutes. _Alec loves me… I don't understand._ I contemplate. _And what about James? Why was he so upset? I don't understand any of this!_ I think. "I should probably just sleep it off; maybe I'll have a clearer head in the morning." I whispered to myself. I quickly got out of my gown and corset, and then glided on my nightgown. I slipped into bed and quickly fell asleep.

James's POV

After the incident with Sarah I (idiotically might I add) decided to return to the ball. As I made my way through the immense crowd of people I spotted the one face I most positively did **not **want to see right now. Sybil. Unfortunately she saw me as well and ran towards me about as quickly as possible in her insane dress. I attempted to run away but found I could not because a large crowd of gossiping women standing right in the way. Before I could think of any other escape strategies Sybil had already made her way over to me. I sighed unhappily.

"Ohhhhh, Jamesypoo! It's sooo nice to see you!" Sybil cried and it looked as if she were to smile anymore her face would explode. I endeavored to smile but I'm pretty sure I just looked stupid. I rapidly made the excuse of having to go to the restroom and dashed up the stairs towards my room. When I was relatively close to my bedroom I heard Sarah's window open. I guessed she just needed some cool air and continued to my room.

Sarah's POV

I was strangely awakened in the middle of the night by the sound of my window opening. I looked around the room but saw nothing out of the ordinary. I laid my head back down on my pillow and just as I was on that fine line between sleep and awareness I felt a cold, clammy hand clasp around my mouth.

**A/N: If you want to know what happens next tune in next time for chapter six! COMMENT WHO YOU THINK SARAH'S KIDNAPPER IS! And I promise it won't take as long as last time did because I already have most of it written! Hahahahaha, I left you guys at a cliffy! :P Love you guys so so so so so so so so so much! Please R&R! **


End file.
